


In Ways You Don't Expect

by SerStolas



Series: Rogue One Anniverary Week [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jyn Erso-Andor and Cassian Andor suddenly find themselves the parents of a two and a six year old, and Jyn discovers there are many ways that one can be strong.Short drabble for Rogue One Anniversary Week, Day Five: Favorite AU/Headcanon || Writing Prompt: StrengthTakes place not long after Jyn and Cassian adopt their children in my fic "As It Breaks"





	In Ways You Don't Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts

Cassian was working a late shift at the cantina and Jyn was home alone with their recently adopted children, Jaq and Biva. When Cassian had informed her he had to work the evening shift, Jyn didn't think much of it, thinking she could feed and play with the children, help Jaq with his homework, and put them to bed.

Instead a pan sat on the counter, contents charred beyond recognition, Jaq was feeling ill, no doubt catching some form of bug at school, and Biva hadn't stopped crying for more than a few minutes at a time for the past half hour.

Jyn collapsed onto the couch, still holding the crying toddler in her lap, feeling exhausted and almost about ready to cry herself, though she refused to let the tears fall. Jaq lay half asleep in the corner of the couch, blanket pulled tightly around him despite the humid evening. He seemed tired enough that he was resting even through Biva's cries. That was one small thing to be thankful for, Jyn thought. She'd gotten him to eat a little broth and bread earlier, but he didn't have much of an appetite, and she wasn't entirely sure what more to do.

From the time her mother had been killed and her father taken, Jyn's childhood had ceased to exist. She could barely remember what it was like for normal children, and was almost desperately afraid of messing up with Jaq and Biva. Their children had already seen so much in their short lives and Jyn only wanted to protect them, but she wasn't entirely sure if she knew how.

She knew how to give them basic care so that they survived, feed them, wash them, clothe them, but there were moments she felt so awkward around them.

Biva often wanted to be held, and as Jaq warmed up to her and Cassian, he would tentatively reach out for hugs.

With Saw, hugs and gentle kisses had been alien. He had trained Jyn to be a soldier, not a child. She'd killed her first man before puberty. She'd been known for her skill with blades and for being able to fit in tight spaces and sneak about. 

Her worthiness among Saw's people had been based on what she could do, how she could serve that ragtag band of rebels.

No one had ever hugged her just to hug her. When she and Cassian had first begun their relationship, it had been a learning curve for her. Among Saw's people, such open gestures of affection, such open emotion, was often viewed more as a weakness than a strength.

But sitting here now with Biva clinging to her, her head buried in Jyn's shoulder why she cried, Jyn wondered if the ability to comfort people really was a weakness or not.

Carefully, Jyn wrapped her other arm around Biva and began to stroke the girl's dark hair gently, rocking her a little awkwardly as Jyn tried to mimc the movements she'd seen from mothers with their young children here on Yavin. If she could manage to comfort Biva, perhaps the child would stop crying. As she ran her hand from Biva's hair and down her back, she felt the girl lean closer into her chest, almost as if Biva was seeking comfort from her.

Her new daughter was, in fact, seeking comfort, Jyn realized. She continued rocking Biva gently as she caressed her daughter's back, feeling Biva's racking sobs begin to quiet. She felt the Mirialan girl turn her face into Jyn's neck, pressing her wet cheeks against Jyn's skin. Jyn managed to keep herself from flinching. It wasn't as bad as Jyn first thought it might be.

"S'alright, Biva," Jyn told her in a soft voice. "Mama's here now, no one is going to take you away from me."

Slowly Biva pulled back a little and stared at Jyn with wide brown eyes.

"Pom'is?" Biva asked haultingly.

"I promise," Jyn replied firmly.

Biva sighed, laying her head on Jyn's shoulder now. Jyn shifted into a more comfortable position for the two of them as Biva snuggled a little closer, and felt the girl slowly begin to drift off.

It was comfortable and felt right, there, sitting on the couch with one child sleeping and the other falling asleep on her, Jyn thought as she let her own eyes close. Perhaps caring for others, knowing how to comfort others, was more of a strength than a weakness.

When Cassian got home late that evening, he discovered his family asleep on the couch, Jaq curled against Jyn's side, having shifted in his sleep, head on Jyn's thigh, and Biva sprawled across Jyn's chest. He smiled at the sight, taking his time to take a holo of it for later.

This was his family, he thought, the source of his strength, and he would love them all the days of his life.


End file.
